Currently, a user may submit a text search request to a search engine to obtain images. In particular, in response to a user providing a location name as an image search query, image search results are displayed. Also, some images may be repeated in the search results.
From the image search results, it may be difficult to know where exactly the pictures are taken, what the sequences of the images are, etc. A user may want to know the sequence of the images so that, while travelling to the location, the user may view points of interest in sequence of where the images were taken.